


Leaving Home

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [42]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Returning to Aman is what most have been yearning for without realizing, for years beyond measure, but for some, it isn't returning. For some, going to Aman means leaving behind everything they know.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: Drabbles Out of Control [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/48220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/gifts).



It was a strange feeling, leaving for somewhere that most recognized as home, when you had in fact never seen it for yourself. Glorfindel had told him stories of course, but they couldn't compare to really having lived somewhere. My home, the only one I'd known long enough to deserve that name, was barren. Most had already left and here I was still trailing behind reluctantly. It was vain, I knew, to be so hopelessly attached to the material, yet...

This was where we were bound, where we married, where we met again.

This was where we had lived together.


End file.
